All I want is you, and only you
by My.World.Is.Different
Summary: She wants him back, but what if he can't forgive her?


(Hey everyone! I hope you like this story as much as I did writing it. I know the beginning is kind of rough but, I think it gets better. This is just a quick drabble, that I had stored in my computer carrying dust and all by itself. So, i decided to post it to be my first story. It's not my best though, just a warning.(:)

**I sat on the cold leather seat, in the back of the cab. I had left work way later than usual, trying to finish up the rest of my story, and just wanted to go home rest. I didn't know what to think, as I had ended up at his Flat Building. I tried to get back in the taxi, but it had already driven away. I sighed, as I began walking up to the familiar building. **

**I decided to take the stairs instead of the lift even though he lives on the 10****th**** floor, so that I could have more time to think about what I was going to say. I took my time, so that I wouldn't be sweaty, and so I could brainstorm some ideas. But, the 10****th**** floor sign came up faster than expected, and I still hadn't thought of anything.**

'_Whatever, I'll just go with the flow.' _** I thought to myself, my feet seemed to carry themselves to his door. As I began to knock, I almost did our old secret knock...but I stopped myself. And, just did a regular ole knock. I quickly checked myself; I realized the shirt I was wearing was the same one that he had bought he from Hogsmeade, so long ago. So, I hurriedly closed my jacket, and pulled my hat down so that he wouldn't know that it was me when he checked the peep hole. I let my eyes look up to see if he was checking who was there, and saw his eye cover the peephole, and swiftly leave it, opening the door. **

"**Yeah?" I heard him say, and I couldn't help myself from looking up at him. He looked different, his eyes weren't that beautiful color of blue anymore that I had gotten used to and loved. But, a dark silver, as though nothing could break him anymore. His hair was still bleach blonde, but it looked like he'd tried pulling it out. But, he was still his sexy self. "What do you want, Granger?" **

"**I..I-" I couldn't find anything to say, I bit my lip and looked up at him. He seemed to be waiting for me to come up with something to say. "I miss you." That's all I could think of to say.**

"**You miss me? That's all you could think of?" He smirked, and rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Granger." He said closing the door but, I put my foot in the way before he could shut it. **

"**I need you, Draco." **

**I swear I saw his eyes almost turn back to that pretty blue I knew. He stood there, staring at me. And, I just wanted him to hold me in his arms, and kiss me and love me again. But, I knew that would never happen...and maybe never again.**

"**Hermione, please go." He whispered, turning his head away from me. But, I was happy by the sudden change of names. **

"**All I want is you, and only you." I whispered in his ear, trying to get closer. **

"**Stop, I can't." He said trying to cover the pain in his voice, but I could hear it.**

"**Please, I miss you so much. I don't know what to do. Just forgive me please. I can't take it anymore." I begged, putting my hand on his cheek.**

"**I can't, I want to so much, but I can't Hermione." Draco said, it gave me a chill how my name just slipped off his tongue. "You got to go." **

**He pushed my hand away, and closed the door. I didn't stop him this time, he would never forgive me...never.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

**I found myself in front of his building again, this time I felt stronger. I told myself I wasn't leaving till he forgave me. I took the lift this time, adjusting my tight long shirt, over my black skinny jeans. I wore **_**my**_** favorite outfit, **_**his**_** favorite outfit. When the doors opened, I silently laughed to myself that he still lived in a muggle flat.**

**I knocked on the door, and fixed my wool hat that sat over my curly hair. "Who is it?" I heard a voice call, it was a female. Did I go to the wrong door? Nope, I checked, same door.**

"**Just come to the bloody door." I said back becoming angry, did he already move on? I mean, I get it. I just... **

"**What is it?" it was a blonde bimbo, she was tall and had a pretty face, but overall she looked plain fake. She had to be a witch because, Draco being a Malfoy wouldn't have a muggle in his flat, nether less be dating one. "What do you want?" She said, seeing who I was.**

"**Is Draco here?" I said coolly ignoring her questions. **

"**Yes, but we're busy, perhaps come by again later?" She said smugly. I smiled and felt a little better, whenever me and Draco were busy we didn't even bother to answer the door. **

"**Yeah sure." I said, but not before she slammed the door in my face. I walked down the hall, feeling so many different things. Hatred of that stupid blonde bimbo, hurt that he already moved on, and pissed off that I had let her shoo me away. What was I thinking? I had told myself that I wasn't leaving unless I got forgiveness, and even if I have to go through the bimbo, I'm getting my forgiveness.**

**I stormed back over to his door, knocking real hard so that I'd be heard. "Ugh, it's probably that loser again." I heard the blonde say from inside. **

"**It's okay, I'll get it." I heard Draco say, **

"**No, it's okay. I can get rid of her." I heard her answer. I laughed to myself, knowing that she couldn't. **

"**What do you want?" She spat. **

"**Me? I'm here to see Malfoy." I smirked at her.**

"**I told you **_**he's **_**busy, **_**we're**_** busy." She seemed that she was off guard at my smirk. What could I say, I learned from the best.**

"**If you were actually **_**busy**_**, you wouldn't have even answered. So shut up, and get Draco." I said, still smirking. **

"**Will you stop that?" She spat again. I knew what she was talking about, but I didn't do anything.**

"**Get. The. Fucking. Malfoy. Before. I. Have. To. Knock. You. Out." I said, real slowly so that she could get every single word. I knew Draco could hear me, I knew that he knew that I would actually knock her out.**

"**Hah, you can't do shit." She said crossing her arms. She was a little bit taller than me, but that didn't mean anything.**

"**Watch me." I said, punching her in the nose and kicking her down to the ground, I just walked over her. "Malfoy." I called, finding him in the kitchen. "Your little girlfriend is on the ground. I'm not sure if she's out cold or not." I swear I saw him smile. **

"**What are you doing here, Granger?" He said, turning around. I remember when we used to bake all the time...we'd always end up making a huge mess. **

"**Same reason, and I'm not leaving 'till I get forgiveness."**

"**Why does it even matter to you, Hermione? We've gone different ways, we've started new happy lives." He said, he was lying, he wasn't happy, he was far from it.**

"**Happy? You think I'm happy? You think you living with this stupid bimbo is making you happy?" I was practically yelling at him. "I don't know about you but, I haven't been able to sleep in ages. And, I destroyed almost everything in my flat that had even one memory of you in it. So yeah, I'm admitting it I feel like shit every day that you're not with me." I told him. There was no sign of the blonde, and neither of us mentioned her again.**

**After a couple moments he replied, "Everything sucks without, Hermione." He said sounding like a little boy, pulling me into his arms. "I missed you so much."**

"**I know , Draco." I said, hugging him back. "I missed you too." **

**He kissed me hard, like he was putting all his emotions out on me. I didn't mind, I was doing to exact thing back. I looked into his eyes, they were the loving blue again, my favorite color.**

**"I'll I want is you, and only you." He whispered in my ear.  
><strong>

"**I love you, Draco."**

"**And, I love you Mione."**

**~~~~3~~~~(:~~~~!~~~~:)~~~~3**

Please review!(: Thanks for reading, i hope you like it!**  
><strong>


End file.
